Alien Zetton
is a race of alien creatures originally featured in the 1966 tokusatsu TV series, Ultraman. It is an alien that looks like Kemur Man Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m, micro ~ 1.9 m (Max) * Weight: 60 kg, 0 ~ 135 kg (Max) *Origin: Zetton Star History Ultraman The Zettonian Aliens were one of many races who, at one time or another, would seek Earth as their own, however unlike many of the others before them, they were far better prepared for their invasion, having obtained one of the most powerful monsters to ever fight an Ultra, Zetton. The Zettonians headed towards Earth, their ships massive in number, prepared for a full scale invasion. Having become well aware of the Science Patrol’s role in stopping previous invasions by Alien Baltans, Alien Zarab, Alien Dada, Alien Mephilas, a higher ranking Zettonian disguised himself as a human, his intent being to infiltrate the Science Patrol. A several space probes were launched to intercept the incoming ships and figure out what they were, only to be obliterated by the Zettonian’s powerful weapons. This would tip the Science Patrol to the incoming aliens and a fleet of jets were deployed and entered a dogfight with the invasion fleet as they entered the atmosphere. While many ships were destroyed on both sides, the Alien Zetton gained the upper hand and obliterated their attackers. Not having lost even a fraction of their force, the Zettonian continued their advance. With the invasion still coming, the Science Patrol stepped up to fight back. However, the Alien Zetton agent sent to Earth was quick to knock out and replace a official visiting the Science Patrol base. As the Zettonian were confronted by two Science Patrol fighters, they found themselves totally outmatched in terms of fighting skills by the group of humans specifically trained to battle aliens and monsters, the two ships destroying fighter after fighter. But their agent back in the Science Patrol HQ knocked out the member who stayed behind and began destroying their technology. In the midst of the battle between the Science Patrol and the Zettonian armada, the mother ship escaped into a canyon and disappeared while most of their remaining fighters were shot down. Returning home, the Science Patrol discovered their commander center badly damaged and began chasing after the Zettonian Seijin spy. The alien was finally tackled to the ground by Hayata and revealed himself as the vile alien he was. Before he could do anything, he was shot and killed, repeatedly saying "Zetton", the order to unleash the monster. On call, the Alien Zetton mother ship emerged from below ground and landed. The craft opened up, producing a large blue sphere that detonated, releasing the alien’s ultimate weapon named after their home world, the immensely powerful monster Zetton. Trivia *It should be noted that Alien Zetton was never named in the original series and was simply referred to as Myster Aliens. *Alien Zetton's suit was actually a variation of Kemur's suit. The only modification to the Kemur suit is that they turned the head to the left. *Alien Zetton is also called Zettonian as that is the closest English translation to Zetton Seijin. Ultraman Max In the year 8,000 BC, Zettonian inserted Nano DNA into humans from their creation, Zetton. Ten thousand years later the nano DNA fully matured in a young girl named Natty that visited DASH and told them DASH would be destroyed and Zetton would kill Ultraman Max. That night, Zettonian visited Natty and awoke the nano DNA within her body, allowing Zettonian to possess her. Natty infiltrated DASH, found the coordinates to defense satellites, and destroyed them with an alien sword. Not long after she literally jumped away Zetton crashed to Earth in a blue fire ball. Zetton was destroyed by the combined power of max and Ultraman Xenon, but he was only one of five monsters Zettonian would use to conquer Earth. Later it turns out the last four fighters are actually four ships. The four ships came to Earth and left the message "King Joe". That night Zettonian possessed Natty again and used her to pilot King Joe that morning. Once King Joe was destroyed, Zettonian teleported Natty and Kaito to the Zetton Zone where she killed Zettonian, ending the reign he had over her for good. Trivia *Ultraman Max represents the first time the Alien species was named. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey In Ultra Galaxy NEO, Alien Zetton and Alien Hook face off against each other using the two monsters, Dorako and Telesdon. Their battle is interrupted however, when Alien Pedan sends King Joe Black to destroy both the Aliens and the monsters. Trivia *The Alien Zetton suit from Ultraman Max was reused for his appearance in the series. Mega Monster Battle Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Alien Zetton arrived on the Pendragon spaceship as it was being attacked by Narsein dragon form. Both were apparently sent by Belial to destroy the ZAP SPACY crew in response to Rei's presence with the Ultras in the monster graveyard. Zetton revealed these fact before he could fire a single shot. However, the Shin Asuka human form of Ultraman Dyna appeared and interrupted him. The two a short hand-to-hand fight after which he was killed him when Asuka kicked him into some of the ship's machinery. Zetton turned to dust and Narse continued it attack in a more viscous fashion, causing Asuka to transform into Ultraman Dyna to defeat the space dragon. Trivia *This the first time Alien Zetton is controlled himself instead of him controlling someone, something, etc. *Alien Zetton possesses the ability to teleport in a bright, blinding light. He also wields a long pistol (not shown how powerful it is). *One thing of note is that Narse and Alien Zetton served no purpose story wise but to be an excuse for crew of the pendragon and ultimately Ultraman Dyna to appear in the Monster Graveyard and join the fight Other Media Ultraman Manga In the Ultraman Manga it revealed that the Zettonian race has all but been destroyed during their prior attempt to invade the planet by Ultraman. The last known Zettonian is apparently an individual named Ai-De who now works with the SSSP. Gallery Alien Zetton max pic.png Alien Zetton Legends pic.png Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Reionyx Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Belial's Army